This invention relates to paperboard containers of the type which include telescoping tray and cover members.
It is an object of the invention to provide, in a container of the type described, an interlocking cover and tray arrangement in which the cover is collapsible.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide, in a container of the type described, a cover having a corner construction which permits the cover member to be collapsed by infolding opposed side walls and which has inner locking flanges engageable with locking flanges on a related tray member to provide interlocking engagement between the members.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from an examination of the following description and drawings.